Almost An Angel
by Hallelujah89
Summary: The rating is only to be safe...there is more of a summary inside. Beverly-Reigh has a weird secret. Can she use it to help her new-found friend Johnny Cade? read summ. on the inside. Read and Review. This is a Johnny fic, NOT a Dally fic...thank you!
1. Default Chapter

Beverly-Reigh Charmant: long blonde hair, 15 years old, blue eyes.  
  
Lynnie Charmant: Bev's little sister, 5-years-old, short curly blonde hair, and blue eyes.  
  
Aiden and Embree Charmant: Bev's younger brothers, identical twins, 8 years old.  
  
(As you might have noticed I get lots of my names from horror movies..such as Beverly from "IT"..Aiden from "The Ring".and Embree from "Abandoned" I LOVE horror movies and novels.I don't know why but being scared outta my mind is my ultimate high. :o))  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Charmants.and "Heaven's House" where the Charmants live. S.E. Hinton owns everything you recognize from the book.  
  
Summary: Beverly-Reigh sees things. And hears things. She can feel what your feeling and see things that have happened before. (Sort of like "The Shining" by Stephen King. I'm telling you I love scary stuff!) Her mother died recently and her father walked out on them years before.right after her baby sister was born. Her and her younger siblings are sent to live in their aunt's foster care home called Heaven's House in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Beverly-Reigh becomes friends and a little more with Johnny Cade and she might be able to help him.but he has to let her help him first.  
  
(A/N Deals with Johnny's abuse from his parents and being stuck as a low-life. But to make it less depressing there is a little romance involved)  
  
Ok this is only my default chapter and all just to let you know the basics.this is my second shot at an Outsiders fic because my first one didn't do too well..but I really hope this is better.I hope to make it sound more grown up instead of babyish and lovey-dovey bull-poop. Ok that's all folks! Muah.  
  
~E~ 


	2. To Inform You Just letting you know a li...

Chappy 2  
  
Beverly-Reigh's POV  
  
"Aiden!! Embree! Come on we're gonna miss our train!" I shouted for my little brothers through the crowd of people at the train station. I had a tight hold on Lynnie's hand.it was so small and fragile in my clumsy hands and it made me want to cry. She is only 5 and already she had seen too much. Our mom had died of cancer last month. We lived in Oklahoma City then. And I haven't seen my dad in 5 years. I just like to think of him as dead. Well anyway, I had to be responsible for two 8-year-olds and a 5-year- old between the train ride from Chicago, Illinois (where we buried Mom) to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I have an aunt there that I never even knew about. Supposedly her and my mom weren't real close. She owns a foster care center called Heaven's House and had room for us. I won't say luckily though.we could have stayed other places. But Tulsa was where my mom wanted us. I had no idea why.  
Aiden and Embree came running up and jumped onto the train. I lifted Lynnie up into the car and then got in myself. I had never ridden on a train before. It was kind of thrilling but not as much as I thought it would be, considering the circumstances. I couldn't stop thinking 'An orphan at 15.' and it sounded horrible. And then I'd think of my darling Lynnie.only 5 and an orphan already.  
Lynnie and I look like my mother did. Blonde and light colored. Blue eyes too. But the boys look so much like Dad it makes me sick. I do love them so much but I guess even if it was me who looked like my dad I'd feel sick looking in a mirror. And it almost like Aiden and Embree are looking in mirrors when the look at each other. Identical is an understatement. There is not a difference in the world in their looks. That's why Aiden wears blue and Embree wears green. For other peoples sake actually.I can always tell them apart.  
Aiden is a cuddler. If you are sitting on a couch or chair or something he will come along and plop himself on your slap and throw his arms around you neck and snuggle. He really is an affectionate child. Even at 8 years old. Both boys are small for their age.  
Embree is wild. He can't sit still. He bounces around all day and falls asleep around 1 in the morning everyday. Plus, he wakes up at about 7:00 in the morning during summer vacation. That is just too early for me.  
I am the normal child. I really think I am. Well, in looks anyway. I said that both Lynnie and I look like Mom but that's not completely true. Lynnie is gorgeous. Really she is the prettiest little thing under the sun. I am just average. Average height, average weight, average hair. I wish my hair was like Lynnie's. Really blonde and in cute little ringlets. But it is normal color blonde. Nothing extraordinary. But I guess you could call me extraordinary in other ways. Like, since I was little I would be able to feel things other people are feeling. That's how I knew my dad wasn't going to stay very long. When I was around my friend's parents, I could feel their love for each other so strongly. But, with my parents, I couldn't feel anything but bitterness. My dad was always ticked off and drunk and my mom was scared and alone. I hated being in the same room with both of them. The bitterness was too strong. And that's not just the extent of my "senses" if you want to call them that. I can tell when things are happening.or have happened somewhere else. Like when dad got in the car crash when I was 8. He was in Mississippi at the time and we were all sitting at the dinner table waiting for him. ~*~Flashback~*~  
"Where is your father?" mother asked worriedly. He had never been late for dinner. All he ever came home for was food. I could feel my mom's insides churning with worries.  
Just then something weird happened and I think I passed out. I just remember things going black for a split second and then seeing lights blinking. Red and blue and white. Policemen were everywhere and there was ambulances too. Then I saw my dad in one. Then I woke up and mom was standing over me crying and saying "Bevvy wake up.please Bevvy please wake up!"  
"D-Daddy got hurt in M-M-Mississippi." I stuttered. I always stutter now.after one of my "episodes" as the doctor calls them.  
Then the phone rang. ~*~End Of Flashback~*~  
  
It was a policeman and he told my mom about the accident. Daddy was alright but he had a few "bumps 'n bruises" as the policeman said. They weren't really bumps but there was bruises. And a broken arm. It took a bundle of money to pay the hospital bills.and car repair bills. We were in debt for a long time. By the time Lynnie was born we were living off welfare. But I wasn't sad about Dad getting hurt. I know that sounds mean but what I was really sad about was the lady in the other car. She had died and we went to the funeral. Everyone there was hurting so bad my own small 8 year old body could hardly handle all of it. We ended up having to leave early because I had another "episode" only this time it was only fainting because of the weight of the hurting from the dead lady's family.  
  
Ok this is only an informing chapter. Next chapter they will be in Tulsa. And there will be Outsiders characters. Sorry about going on about someone you aren't really here to read about. But I PROMISE if you keep checking back the Outsiders WILL BE in the next chapter. Thank you and please review.  
  
~E~ 


	3. A Walk Meeting the Guys

Beverly-Reigh's POV  
  
We got to Tulsa around 6:30 in the evening. Our aunt was waiting for us. I had never seen her before but I knew her when I saw her. She looked just like our mother only taller and her eyes weren't as kind.  
"Beverly-Reigh! Oh darling it's marvelous to see you!" she exclaimed in one of the phoniest tones I'd ever heard. I knew she didn't give a hoot to see me.the four of us were just 4 more mouths to feed.  
Aunt Elaine took us to her car. It wasn't big but the 5 of us fit in. I sat in front and the little ones sat in back. In my mom's old car Lynnie still had a car seat because she was so small but I guess now we were going to have to get over that. We drove for quite awhile. I started to see a big difference from the neighborhood we had been driving through and the one we were just entering. The first one was high class with big house and perfect front lawns. Now we were in the middle class with normal size houses and ok front lawns. Then we were in a small, old, and dirty looking neighborhood. Boys in leather jackets and ripped jeans were walking along smoking cigarettes with a hand on a trashy looking girl's ass. We finally turned into a driveway of a pretty big house for this neighborhood but it was old and looked like it was sagging. A beat up and graffiti-ed sign in the front lawn said "Heaven's House" with dorky little angels on the corners. Kids had spray painted devil horns on the two little angels.  
"We run a pretty strict foster home here. Curfew is 9:30 for teenagers and 7:00 for you youngins." Aunt Elaine stated. I didn't mind the early curfew and I knew the little kids wouldn't mind theirs but the way she looked at us when she said it.like we were going to object or try to sneak out or something. It made me sick. I didn't like the feelings I was getting from her. Like poison. I got out of the car and then helped Lynnie out. The boys were out already and running around the lawn.which was all brown. Seriously, there was not a blade of green grass on it. Aunt Elaine told them to keep of the "grass" and to grab their "junk" and bring it in the "house". I only had 1 big suitcase and 1 little one. Lynnie only had a medium sized one so I made a deal that if she carried my little one I'd carry her suitcase plus my big one.  
The home had 3 floors and we were on the 3rd. After all those stairs carrying those suitcases I was huffin' and puffin' and weezing. I was not used to that. My old house only had one floor. And I shared a room with Lynnie while the boys shared another room. Our rooms weren't big but they were big enough. Lynnie and I shared a room again and the boys had the room across the hall. Aiden of course didn't complain but the second Embree saw how small their room was he let out a whine and started complaining. His and Aiden's old room was small but not THAT small. I felt bad and offered to trade with them but Aunt Elaine said we weren't allowed to trade rooms. These rooms were ours until we were old enough to move out on our own. Poor Lynnie.she would be here for another 13 years! Once all of our stuff was unpacked Aunt Elaine started to recite the rest of the rules of "The House" as she called it. The rules weren't too unacceptable. They were basically:  
  
No members of the opposite sex in your rooms. Not even siblings. (ok that was a bit outrageous)  
  
Every time we leave the house we must recite who we are with, what time we will be back, where we will be going, and how we are getting there.  
  
Breakfast will be served at exactly 8:00 a.m. during the summer and on weekends. If you are late no food will be saved for you. (And no raiding the fridge) Lunch is at 12:00 and same rules apply. Dinner is at 7:00p.m. and same rules apply.  
  
(this was the MOST outrageous one!) You must call her (Aunt Elaine) Ms. Treue whenever you are in "The House" Other places you may refer to her as Auntie Elaine. (notice the IE on Aunt.outrageous!!)  
  
I knew I could handle at least the next 3 years of my life living  
here. But it wouldn't be easy. I'm not very rebellious or anything.but  
when someone says something I don't agree with I am pretty opinionated.  
In the 3rd grade I made a boy cry arguing over something in our Oklahoma  
History books. I can't remember what the debate was about all I remember  
is the boy running out of the room crying. When I think I'm right then  
just let me think that.  
Anyway, I was already getting pretty sick of sitting on my new bed.  
(actually it was a really old bed.and it smelt of broccoli and old  
cheese.  
"Lynnie, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked my little sister who  
was sitting on her bed staring off into space. She does that a lot.  
She turned her head to me. "Sure." She squeaked. She had a small voice  
and didn't talk much.  
I walked to her bed and took her hand and we went downstairs.  
"Aunt-umm- I mean Ms. Treue Lynnie and I are going for a walk." I  
stated quickly correcting myself.  
Aunt Elaine stared at me blankly. We kinda stood like that for a while  
until she said., "And.?"  
At first I was confused but then I replied, "Oh and we will be back in  
half an hour. We will only walk around the neighborhood a little." I  
figured that was enough information because she nodded and let us pass  
through the living room to the front door.  
Once we were outside the late summer sun felt good after the chill of  
"The House". I held onto Lynnie's hand because I was half afraid one of  
these greasy looking characters would approach us.  
"Ow! Beverly-Reigh your hurting my hand!" Lynnie squealed.  
"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to." I replied loosening my grip  
on the small girl's hand. I hadn't realized how tightly I had been  
holding it.  
We walked on for about 10 minutes when we came to a vacant lot where several guys were playing football. They were mostly teenagers. One looked a lot older though. Like in his late 20's. We stopped for just a second to watch but that was long enough for the tall lanky character to see us and call over to us. Lynnie looked up at me and started to run over to them. It scared me really badly and I shouted after her. But she is quick and she was already there. The tall guy who called to us knelt down and picked her up. I thought for a brief second he might kidnap her or something but that was a dumb thought since I was there and so were all of his friends.  
Well anyway, he picked her up and started walking over to me. When he got there he handed Lynnie to me.  
"Hiya I'm Two-Bit! You knew in the neighborhood?" he asked pleasantly.  
"Yeah we are. Just moved into "Heaven's House" down the street." I answered. He didn't seem like a mean person so I was pretty comfortable talking to him. His friends came over and stood around him.  
"What's your name?" he asked curiously.  
"Beverly-Reigh. And this is Lynnie. My baby sister." I replied. I added the part about her being my little sister because I have had old people sneer at me thinking she was my child or something.  
"Well welcome to the neighborhood! And sorry 'bout you having to live with that old hag Ms. Treue! She's the devil she really is!" Two-Bit said.  
I kind of laughed in the back of my mind and said, "She's my aunt." His expression kind of faded at first but then he smiled. I knew he wasn't going to apologize but I didn't care. Aunt Elaine is a hag.  
"Well these are my buddies Ste-" Two-Bit started to introduce them but one of them cut him off.  
"I'm Sodapop Curtis and it is a pleasure to meet you!" the guy said. He didn't look any older than 16 and he was gorgeous! Really he was one of the prettiest people I've ever met! Then all the guys went around introducing themselves and shaking my free hand. The other arm was still holding Lynnie.  
"I'm Darry Curtis. Soda's older brother." The older one said. His eyes were cold looking and it was kind of frightening. His grasp on my hand was strong and his huge, calloused hands practically swallowed mine.  
"Dallas Winston and don't forget it." One of them stated. I almost laughed but he didn't look like he was kidding. That phrase just seemed so fake to me.  
"Steve Randle." The guy next to the gorgeous Soda said.  
"I'm Ponyboy Curtis. And this is Johnny Cade." The next boy answered for both him and his dark haired friend. His friend immediately caught my attention. Mostly because I didn't feel anything from him. The other guys gave off vibes like crazy. Darry felt worried, Soda felt hyper, Ponyboy was thinking real hard about something, but Johnny felt nothing. He just nodded to me to show he was still alive. He was handsome I could tell. He was small and he looked like a kicked-to-the-curb puppy but he was still handsome. Then Two-Bit interrupted my thoughts.  
"You want to play some football with us? Darry has to leave so you can take his place."  
"Oh no thank you. I'm not good at football and Lynnie and I have to be back to the house in 10 minutes. Maybe some other time though." I answered. There were a few sighs and cuss words about Aunt Elaine being possessed by the devil or something but that was it and the boys went back to playing football. I set Lynnie back down because she was starting to tire out my arm. I took her hand and we headed back to the Hell Hole- whoops I mean "Heaven's House".  
  
Ok this is today's chapter. Not a lot of Outsiders but enough for this chapter. I will continue to update as long as I can get some reviews. Thank you. Bye now.  
  
~E~ 


	4. After Thoughts and At The Curtis's

Beverly-Reigh's POV still.  
  
I kept thinking about Lynnie and my little walk that day. How all the guys had felt and thought different things but not Johnny. It crept me out at first.you know because he was obviously blocking his mind on purpose. Not letting me in to see him for real. I didn't have much time to think about it that night though because we got back just in time for dinner and that's when I met the other 3 kids who lived at the home.  
  
The oldest was 14. Her name was Shannon and she was pretty nice. At least I would have another teenage girl to talk to. Then there were two little ones. A little girl, Jessie, was 3 years old, and a little boy named Peyton was 1 year old. They were cute but they were no Lynnie, that's for sure.  
  
After dinner Shannon invited me to her room and we talked about girl stuff for awhile. She was nice enough and told me all about the school we'd both be going to this fall. She would be entering as a ninth grader at Central High and I am a sophomore. I have to admit she talked a whole lot but what I really wanted to ask her is if she knew any of the guys I met that evening. I finally got my chance when she stopped talking for a breath of air.  
  
"Shannon, do you know the Curtis brothers?" I asked trying not to sound too anxious.  
  
"Yeah everyone around here knows them. And their friends. They're ok I guess. I don't know them too well but that Sodapop is a looker he really is! But he is too old for me, but I guess Ponyboy is ok too. Ponyboy goes to our school too. But Soda's a dropout. Two-Bit Mathews is a sophomore (A/N I can't remember if this is right and I'm too lazy to go up to my room and get the book.), and Steve Randle is a junior. Johnny Cade is a freshman like me and Ponyboy. He keeps getting held back. None of them are real good students except Ponyboy." Shannon said all this in almost one breath. She must have practice in talking fast like that. It was amazing but I could hardly understand her.  
  
"How old is Johnny?" I asked again trying not too sound anything but curious. But, Shannon saw through me and smirked.  
  
"Why? Huh? Why? You like him?" she pried.  
  
"I've only met the guy once and he didn't say a word to me. I just was curious that's all." I tried to lie but I'm really really bad at it.  
  
"Well he's 16. Only a year older than you. You two would be a cute couple! You would really!" Shannon said enthusiastically. Her boy-craziness was starting to get on my nerves. I've never been really obsessed with boys. I've only had 2 boyfriends my whole life and that was in the 6th grade. But Shannon's enthusiasm was funny and you couldn't hold a single grudge against her.  
  
"Well I think I'll go to bed now. Nice talking to you." I said getting up to leave.  
  
"If you want we can take a walk by the Curtis's house tomorrow and see them. You can become better acquainted with the guys. They are pretty cool people." Shannon offered. It was really unexpected but I said yes anyway. What harm could it do? Wait I take that back. Never say that because it only pisses of God and he will show you what harm it could do. I've had personal experiences so trust me. Well, anyway, I left Shannon's room and went to my own. I stopped by the boy's room first and since I couldn't enter their room I gave them their goodnight hugs and kisses in the hallway and sent them on their way. When I got to my room Lynnie was sound asleep so I gave her a kiss and got dressed in my p.j.'s, then went and brushed my teeth and hair and finally went off to sleep.  
  
(A/N I am eating pistachios right now and let me tell you they are Yuummmmmmy.)  
  
MEANWHILE with the guys. No one's POV.  
  
After Darry had left the game the guys decided to call it a night and headed back to the Curtis home. They were all sitting around doing absolutely nothing and being as bored as possible when Two-Bit took up a conversation about Beverly-Reigh and Lynnie.  
  
"I feel bad for that poor girl living with Ms. Treue. You know the one we met today." Two-Bit started.  
  
"Yeah well she seems like a good girl. Maybe the devil will pass her over in that horrible place." Steve added.  
  
"We probably should show her around the neighborhood. Since she's new and all. She probably needs a few friends." Ponyboy responded coolly.  
  
"Yeah we'll go on over there tomorrow maybe. Wasn't that little peanut that was with her adorable?" Two-Bit questioned.  
  
"Hey Two-Bit maybe you should go for girls a little bit older." Soda joked.  
  
"Ahh shut-up that's nasty. If she wouldn't have said that was her little sister I prolly would have thought the kid was hers. They look a lot alike." Two-Bit wondered aloud.  
  
There were a few muffled uhhuhs and yeps but that was the end of that conversation. Five minutes later they had forgotten about Beverly-Reigh and had started arguing about if Mickey Mouse and Minney Mouse had done it yet. The outcome of the debate was a full out wrestling match between Steve and Two-Bit. Steve seemed to think they did get it on but Two-Bit argued that Mickey was too good for a sleeze ball like Minney. Boys can argue about the weirdest things. Only Johnny stayed sitting on the couch thinking about, none other than Beverly-Reigh. He had to admit she was one of the prettiest girls in their neighborhood. She dressed nicely and didn't wear any make-up but she was still beautiful. He was excited about going to see her and hang out with her the next day. But he wouldn't let the other guys know it. They wouldn't let him sleep probably. They'd pester him until he walked right up to her and spilled his heart out to her. And that was not about to happen anytime soon.  
  
Ok my friends here is the next chapter. Short but sweet. Hope you like it. I'm feeling a bit depressed.my mom is making lobster tonight and the thing is still alive and kickin' up in our sink.I begged her not to kill it but she wouldn't listen. So anyway I'll update ASAP and thank you sooooo much for the reviews you guys made my day.I LOVE reviews.  
  
~E~ 


	5. Visits From Blondes

Ok guys.I have officially named pistachios my inspiration food. From now on I will not write without pistachios. Ok bye bye.  
  
Beverly-Reigh's POV  
  
I woke up around 9:00 a.m. and it was a beautiful Friday morning. I am actually a good morning person and got ready in half an hour. I realized I had missed breakfast but I wasn't too hungry and I had 5 dollars in my purse so if I was hungry I could always get a small snack somewhere.  
  
Anyway, I woke up and took a shower (by the way he had to reserve shower tokens if we wanted to take a shower! crazy!) and then got all ready for the day. Only after I had slipped my purse over my shoulder I realized Lynnie wasn't in the room. I had expected her to get breakfast but then I thought she would have come back up to the room. I rushed downstairs and luckily found her sitting at the table "reading" a book. She couldn't read but she like to pretend she could and would sit with a chapter book in her hands and every so often she would turn the page. The funny thing was.she could read a few words but by the time she finished the book she would tell you who was in the book or something like that. I don't know how she does it because I know she can't read.  
  
Anyway, I gave her a kiss and went to the living room.or should I say dying room. All the plants in the window sills were dead and bare. It was my least favorite room of the house. Shannon was sitting on the beat up couch pulling stuffing out of the cushions and humming to herself.  
  
"There you are sleepyhead! I didn't want to wake you up so I just waited." Shannon said happily.  
  
"Oh you didn't have to you could have woken me up." I did feel kind of bad about that. I could just see her sitting on this old couch pulling out stuffing for the last hour and a half.  
  
"Oh no problem. Really. I saved some bacon for you. Since you missed breakfast. Here I stuck it out while Ms. Treue was in the kitchen." She smiled mischievously and handed me the 4 pieces of bacon wrapped in paper towel. I thanked her and wolfed them down.I didn't realize I really was quite hungry.  
  
After my short breakfast we headed for the den/office where Aunt Elaine stays almost all day.  
  
"What if she won't let us go?" I asked nervously. I really couldn't see her letting us go hang out at a boy's house.  
  
"Don't worry leave it to me.I'm an old time expert at this stuff." She smirked and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" said a tired and annoyed voice from behind the door. Shannon turned the doorknob and walked in.  
  
"Ms. Treue, Beverly-Reigh and I are going to the library. I want to show her this really cool book. We will be gone for 2 hours and we promise to abide by the code of conduct and represent Heaven's House in a good way." She recited. I had a feeling she'd said this many times before. It sounded rehearsed.  
  
"Fine fine good good." Aunt Elaine muttered shooing us out.  
  
"See? No sweat!" Shannon said merrily. She linked her arm through mine and started skipping toward the door. I don't understand how one single person could be that cheery all day long. She must have a sad stage somewhere. Maybe if her favorite actor got a girlfriend or something. Hehe. I could just see her bawling her eyes out over so-and-so getting engaged to so-and-so. I didn't mean it in a nasty way. I just thought it was funny.  
  
I didn't know the way to the Curtis's so Shannon was basically leading the way. We walked side-by-side but every once in a while she'd add in "Turn left" or "go straight" in mid-sentence. She was still talking a mile a minute. It was about 9:45 a.m. but the sun was shining and it was gorgeous out.  
  
Finally, after about 10 minutes of walking we stopped in front of a small, old house. It wasn't horrible looking. But it's upkeep could use some help.  
  
"For three guys living alone together they keep it pretty nice." Shannon stated.  
  
"Alone? Where are their parents?" I asked. She hadn't said anything about them living there alone.  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you? Their mom and dad died in a car crash just under a year ago. Just to let you know in case the subject comes up on accident. Yanno?" She informed me. I felt sorry for them. I knew what it felt like to lose your parents. And a brother. I guess I didn't feel like saying earlier but I used to have a twin brother. His name was Reese. He was my best friend, too. He died of pneumonia when we were five. I guess that's about the time I started knowing things. Like really knowing things.  
  
Anyway, we went up the stairs to the porch and rang the doorbell. There was a lot of talking and music from inside even though it was morning. And when we rang the doorbell it kind of went silent and then there was a race to the door.  
  
CURTIS HOME. No one's POV.  
  
The whole gang had ended up crashing at the Curtis's all night. They were everywhere. Some on the floor and some on the couch. Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop got to sleep in their own beds in their own room of course but it was quite a mess when they woke up and walked into the living room that morning.  
  
Normally they aren't early risers but today something was different and they were all awake and wound up. After breakfast, Soda and Steve starting playing a card game. It really didn't look like a game they were just putting cards down and picking others up and even grabbing cards out of each others hands. Two-Bit had put on some music and the whole house was shaking with activity. That's pretty impressive for a morning.  
  
Then, out of all the commotion they could here a faint 'ding-dong'. They kind of looked at one another for a second before there was a mad break for the door. Two-Bit being the reckless, pushy person that he is, beat everyone to the door. And I mean BEAT everyone. He pushed everyone outta his way. Except Dally who sat unconcernedly on the couch.  
  
Two-Bit swung open the door to find two beautiful blondes on the doorstep. Two-Bit looked to the sky and said "Thank you God for making my dreams come true! But I could have settled for one blonde but two is ok in my book!" All the guys groaned and sighed. Two-Bit just couldn't be normal for one second.  
  
"Hey Beverly-Reigh! How's hell goin' for ya?" Sodapop asked.  
  
"Not too bad. The devil's locked herself up in her office." She replied. She was obviously in a good mood.  
  
"And is that Miss Shannon Papillon?" Soda added seeing the other blonde standing next to her.  
  
(A/N BTW papillon means "butterfly" in French. I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
Back to Beverly's POV  
  
Shannon's smile widened. She blushed and nodded shyly. That was amazing. Shannon was shy in front of them! My ears could have a rest!  
  
"Well are you gonna keep them standing outside all day, Two-Bit, let them in!" Steve said playfully slapping Two-Bit in the back of the head. Two-Bit obeyed and opened the screen door for us.  
  
The house was nice and cozy inside. It smelled good, too. Like someone had cooked something delicious.  
  
"It smells like chocolate cake!" Shannon spoke up.  
  
"That's because it is chocolate cake. The Curtis Specialty!" Ponyboy stated matter-of-factly. "Would you like some?"  
  
"No thank you. But it smells delish!" Shannon responded politely. At least she wasn't talking their ears off. I noticed Johnny sitting on the couch next to that Dallas character. I was glad when Darry told us to have a seat and make ourselves at home. Partly because my feet hurt, and partly because Shannon had sat by Soda on the floor so the only seat left was smack dab between Johnny and Dallas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hmm.sounds like fun people! Ok here is chapter 5 I know it is short but I have to go clean out my rabbitt's poop dish thing. Yucky yucky yucky! And then I will have to take a shower but I will prolly update frequently this weekend.but tomorrow I have to go to my friend's b-day party.fun fun. Ok Well ttyl and enjoy. Bye now.  
  
~E~ 


	6. The Curtis Home

Ok here is my little beginning of chapter author's note.for Nightgoddess99 I'm sooo thrilled that you read my story because I simply LOVE yours. And I do care about you being allergic to pistachios.that must suck. Anyway thank you everyone who reviewed it makes me feel awesome when I get reviews.good ones too. :o) thanks! Oh and guess what.I just planned out the rest of my life for myself.I will move to California.and live on a spot where The Karate Kid once stood.and I'll live there in a tent. and if you want to visit me you have to bow to the Karate Kid statue and wear Karate Kid shirts and sing my Karate Kid praise song. And whenever you wish to speak you must say "Mrs. Karate Kid I wish to speak. I promise what I have to say has to do with The Karate Kid's wonderfulness." Muahahahahaha. Ok on with the story.  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
Last night we all decided to crash at Ponyboy's house. I slept on the floor but I didn't mind. Dally slept on the couch though and once his arm slipped off the couch and whacked me in the face. That kind of hurt. Anyway, when I woke up Darry had made bacon and there was some chocolate cake but I wasn't too hungry so I just had 4 pieces of bacon.  
  
We were all joking around and acting crazy when the doorbell rang. I followed the guys to the door and was surprised to see Beverly-Reigh and another girl standing there. After Two-Bit let them in I went back and took my place on the couch next to Dally. When Darry asked the girls to sit Beverly-Reigh sat down right next to ME. ME out of everyone else here! I swear my heart skipped a beat.  
  
Dally put his arm across her shoulder. He smiled mischievously at her. I felt like punching him in the face but I wouldn't dare. Not unless I wanted my front teeth knocked out.  
  
"So Beverly, what is it you came here to talk to me about?" Dally asked playfully.  
  
"Well.first of all it's Beverly-REIGH. And don't forget it. And second of all I came to see what everybody ELSE was doing." Beverly-Reigh answered removing his arm from around her shoulder. That must have took guts! I would never have said that too Dally if it were me. But surprisingly Dally just scowled and shut up. Now that's what I call power. Beverly-Reigh had complete control over Dally and everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Soon everyone got to talking about different things. Soda and Beverly- Reigh's friend, Shannon, were yapping about anything that came to mind. Soda is a ladies' man but the girl was only 14.I knew because she was going to be in the same grade as me this year. And Ponyboy kept eyeing Shannon in a strange way. I hope there wasn't going to be a huge battle for her. I mean Soda and Ponyboy are really close.they don't need a girl to come between them. But I wasn't paying to much attention to them. I was too conscious of Beverly-Reigh sitting right there beside me. We were hip to hip. I wouldn't be able to move even if Dally had threatened to knock me unconscious. I was perfectly comfortable right next to her. Well actually I was really nervous but in a comfortable way.  
  
Beverly-Reigh's POV  
  
I sat between Johnny and Dallas but I didn't expect that Dallas Winston kid to get fresh with me. I shot him down after he put his arm around me. I really hate being called Beverly.I don't mind nicknames like Bev or Bevvy but Beverly always bugged me. Beverly-Reigh was my whole first name. My middle name was Laurel but I hate it. It sounds stupid. Anyway, after I told him off he shut up and everyone kind of stared at me in amazement before going back to what they were doing.  
  
Shannon looked over to me and smiled a big bright smile. I could tell she was having the time of her life talking to Sodapop. They were sitting rather close and I felt like reminding him she was only 14 but I didn't want to ruin it for Shannon. Anyway I was too wound up in Johnny. I could faintly feel his nervousness through the wall he made around his own feelings. What could he possibly be nervous about? I did notice he was sort of tensed up sitting by me. I don't know why either.I showered so I didn't think I smelled bad or anything. After a few minutes I couldn't take the lack of conversation going on. So I worked up my courage and started a conversation.  
  
"So Johnny.are you excited about school starting up again soon?" I asked. School actually wouldn't be back for another 2 weeks.  
  
"Not really." Was all I got in reply. I guess he wasn't much of a conversationalist. Oh well maybe it just wasn't his kind of topic. I tried to think of something else to ask.  
  
"Do you play any sports?" I tried again.  
  
"Nope." He answered. It wasn't a bored or an annoyed 'nope' though. More like a nervous don't-know-what-to-say 'nope'. Luckily Ponyboy saw my struggle to converse with Johnny and came to help out.  
  
"Johnny, tell her about that awesome touch-down you made in football yesterday!" , said Ponyboy. Johnny kind of blushed a little, but it was hardly noticeable because of his darkly tanned skin.  
  
I smiled and said, "Yeah Johnny tell me about it." He kind of smiled humbly.  
  
"It wasn't nothing really." He mumbled.  
  
"Heck it wasn't nothing. He outran everyone. We didn't know he had it in him!" Ponyboy pried.  
  
"Yeah that was pretty sweet." Steve added. Johnny only blushed more. Then, Two-Bit 'awww'ed when he noticed Johnny turning red. This only caused Johnny turn blush more. I thought it was absolutely adorable.  
  
"Really it was nothing. I only made one touch-down." Johnny stated, still keeping his voice to a quiet mumble. It was really fun to watch him squirm under all the attention. I always find that cute.  
  
"He's a little shy, Bevvy, don't take it personal." Darry said from the doorway into the kitchen where he was watching the scene with amusement.  
  
I stopped for a second to look at Darry. He had called me Bevvy. I hadn't been called that since just before my mom died. She always called me Bevvy. Everyone kind of got quiet when they saw that torturing Johnny was done with and something else was happening now.  
  
"My mother used to call me that." I said flatly. I wasn't going to cry in front of them or anything. But it did sound weird to be called Bevvy again.  
  
"Oh.I-I'm sorry." Darry apologized realizing his mistake.  
  
"No don't worry about it." I said sincerely. I didn't want him feeling bad about it or anything. Actually it felt really good to be called my nickname again. I just couldn't help wondering what had made Darry call me Bevvy. I never told him anyone called me that. It was just strange, that's all. He said it like he had called me Bevvy every day of my life. Just like my mother had.  
  
"Hey! Anyone want to go for a walk? Give Beverly-Reigh a tour of the town?" Two-Bit said trying to change the subject. I guess it was just a bit too serious for his liking. Everyone nodded and stood up. Some went to get shoes on or grab light jackets even though it was pretty warm out. Darry had to stay behind to get ready for work but Soda and Steve didn't need to work until Saturday. It was their boss's daughter's birthday that day so they all got the day off. We headed out the door and started walking down the sidewalk in a big group. We must have looked funny with 6 guys and only 2 girls. I asked if we could take a route that wouldn't lead us past "The House" so that we wouldn't get caught. The guys agreed that was a good idea so they said our first stop of the day would be a place called The Dingo. I didn't know what the heck that was but they unanimously agreed to go there first. I walked next to Johnny, behind Shannon and Soda (who were still talking a mile a minute), but in front of Dally. Dally seemed to be walking extra close on my heels thought but I couldn't speed up or else I'd step on Shannon's heel so I just tried to ignore him "accidentally" stepping on the back of my shoe every few minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok guys this is all for this chapter. I'm tired and I have to get ready. Hope you like it. Bubbye and please review. Bye now.  
  
~E~ 


	7. The Dingo and Nightmares

Ok this chapter is very intense. So if you have heart problems, asthma, or are pregnant this chapter is not for you. Thank you. And please review I simply love them!  
  
Beverly-Reigh's POV  
After a good 15 minute walk we arrived at a beat up looking diner with yet another spray-painted sign and you could just see the words "The Dingo" in black and red chipped paint. Inside, the rooms were much nicer but the air was filled with cigarette smoke and the booths had old vinyl cushions with stuffing coming out of cracks and cuts.  
  
We all packed into a booth but had to bring two extra chairs so we could at least breathe. I, again, was sitting between Dallas and Johnny. All of us ordered cokes, except Dallas, who ordered a beer. I hate beer. Alcohol can make good people do bad things and I hated it. I would never ever marry an alcoholic.  
  
Soda and Shannon had stopped conversing but now Shannon was listening intently to Ponyboy who was evidently telling her an interesting story. Soda was playing cards with Steve, but it kept being interrupted because neither of them could go a game without cheating.  
  
The waitress who took our orders was wearing a skirt too short for her legs, and a revealing shirt. She had bitter feelings toward Dallas who was talking rather rudely to her. She looked like she was going to smack him but she didn't. That surprised me. I would never let a guy get away with saying that kind of stuff to me.  
  
Our cokes didn't come for about 15 minutes even though the place wasn't at all packed. During that 15 minutes I wasn't talking much. I would occasionally laugh at Two-Bit's jokes or agree with Soda on something bizarre and off topic but I didn't try to talk to Johnny again. I figured it was his turn to start a conversation if he wanted to. And, I definitely wasn't about to talk to Dallas. I wasn't too thrilled about how he handled that poor waitress. I also didn't like how none of the guys told him to shut his trap. It looked to me like everyone was terrified of him. I definitely wasn't scared of him. All he was was a smart ass hood with a bad attitude. His feelings were bitter and hateful toward everything. But there was something else there. I couldn't really tell what it was, but it might have been fear. I don't know what he would have to be afraid of, but that small insignificant feeling was definitely fear.  
  
Soon after we got our drinks we were all finished. We all started digging through our pockets for money but Dallas stopped my hand while I was digging through my purse.  
  
"Don't worry, babe, I got it." Dallas stated.  
  
"I can handle it. .20 cents is within my budget." I replied.  
  
But Dallas wouldn't let me and his grip on my wrist was starting to hurt. After paying for our drinks we started getting up, but when I slid out of the booth and stood up I slipped and stumbled but didn't fall because of Johnny's arm that grabbed me to hold me up. But, the second he touched me my world went black. I felt like was falling and falling and falling. Suddenly I was standing in a dimly lit room watching a scene unfolding before my eyes. A tall, broad-shouldered man was standing over a small boy who was in a crumpled heap at his feet. The big man smelled strongly of liquor and smoke and his eyes were wild. Suddenly, he brought his foot back and kicked the heap into the wall. The small child looked up with fear in his small dark eyes. I realized he wasn't quite a child and I had a feeling I'd seen him before. The drunken man walked over to the bloody and bruised boy and yelled and cussed at him for a long time. He said the kid was "a piece of worthless shit" and a "no good waste of life". I started to sob and wanted to get out of there before the man saw me and turned his anger upon me. But, I couldn't move my legs. I was stuck watching this horrible, brutal beating and I couldn't run away. But, I couldn't help the young boy either. Then the picture was gone and I saw a dim light that was growing brighter and brighter until I was engulfed in light and I could here voices telling me to wake up. As my world came into focus I saw Shannon leaning over me sobbing her eyes out. The rest of the guys just stood around me and so was the rest of the small diner.  
  
"Beverly-Reigh! Bev-oh thank God! You just blacked out and I was so scared and you weren't waking up!" Shannon sobbed, her voice quivering noticeably. "Beverly-Reigh, what happened?!"  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay!" I said, slowly trying to sit up. But my head hurt real bad and I had to lie down again. Then I saw a small dark eyed boy out of the corner of my eye and suddenly, I knew who the crumbling heap of blood and bruises was. "Johnny!" I gasped. He looked surprised and then confused.  
  
"What?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment before mumbling, "nothing."  
  
"We called an ambulance." Soda said as we could all already hear the sirens getting closer and closer. Before I knew it I was in an ambulance, under the whirring siren, and heading towards the hospital. I had to go alone since no one at The Dingo was family and Shannon had to get to the home and tell Aunt Elaine what happened.  
  
I wasn't scared. The scary part was already over. But the doctors wanted to make sure I was okay, so they made me stay the night. I hate hospitals. They're always so depressing. Especially the doctors with their fake smiles and hurting hearts. My doctor was sad because his wife had left him and wouldn't let him see his baby daughter. Of course, he hadn't told me this, I just knew.  
  
Anyway, the doctor asked me strange questions about what had happened at the diner and stuff.  
  
"Beverly-Reigh, what's the last thing you remember before you blacked out?" Dr. Henders asked.  
  
I though for a while before answering, "I slipped and my friend caught me."  
  
"Why'd you slip?" the doctor questioned.  
  
"Two-Bit had spilt his soda on the floor." I replied.  
  
"Beverly-Reigh, do you remember if your drink tasted funny at all?" he asked.  
  
"No. It tasted fine." I said sincerely. It seemed funny what he was implying with that question.  
  
"Has this ever happened before? Passing out I mean." Dr. Henders inquired all the time scribbling notes on his notepad.  
  
"A couple times. When I was little." I answered. The doc looked up at me as if reading something written on my face.  
  
"Do you remember if anything specific happened that started these episodes?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm." I thought about maybe not telling him about Reese, but I figured I had to. "My brother died when I was 5. I guess that's when I started have 'episodes.'" I replied, emphasizing episodes. I didn't really think any doctors could ever diagnose what I had. It wasn't a sickness or anything. It was just something beyond medical technology. But heck if they'd believe something like that. I hate how doctors have to be so logical. But I also know I'm not the only one who could do what I did. I just hadn't met anyone else who could.  
  
Dr. Henders left the room and soon Aunt Elaine came in looking furious.  
  
"Beverly-Reigh Laurel Charmant, what the hell did you think you were doing?!" she bellowed. My name is a real mouthful there isn't it?  
  
I only sighed and said, "You wouldn't have let us go if we'd told you the truth."  
  
"Exactly!" she screeched. "And then you wouldn't be here! You'd be safe at home which is, by the way, where you will be confined to, as is Shannon, for the remainder of the summer!" Aunt Elaine stated. That really was rather harsh, but her first statement made me wonder. 'If I hadn't been with the guys, but instead at home, would I have blacked out? Was it Johnny's touch that sent me into visions of his cruel beatings by that big, drunk man?' I didn't know, but I was curious now. I wanted to find the meaning of my vision. And, the key to that door was Johnny Cade. But, oh yeah! I was grounded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok here is chapter 7! I hope you like it! A bit gory but it will do. I'm just trying to make some more important plot lines. Please review! I like your reviews and some of them so give me inspiration so maybe if you gave me some ideas you might see them in later chapters with a special credit to you! Ok well bye now!  
  
~E~ 


	8. Visitors and A Bad Idea

Thank you guys for all the great reviews.but just to let you know.THIS IS NOT A DALLY FIC. I keep getting reviews saying I should put her with Dally but NO. I don't write Dally fics.I don't like him that much.I love Matt Dillon but I just can't get over the part in the movie when he goes "how do I know that's the same hair you have on your." I HATE that part. So this is a Johnny/Beverly-Reigh fic.k? Anyway, here's the story.  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about Beverly-Reigh. She had scared me half to death I swear. One second she was awake and then BAM she was passed out. I didn't drop her of course. But I had to lay her on the floor because my first thought was that she was dead. I was flipped out. And then, as Shannon tried to wake her up, she started screaming and sobbing. Her face was pale and I thought I'd done something wrong to hurt her when I caught her from falling. Anyway, she had to go to the hospital and we all walked the sobbing Shannon home. We decided we'd go see her after dinner since they were making her spend the night. Poor girl. I'd been in the hospital before and the food was atrocious. Maybe we'd bring her some real food.  
  
Beverly-Reigh's POV  
  
After Aunt Elaine left it was awfully lonely in the hospital bedroom. One of the nurses brought me a magazine to look at but it got old after the 5th time I'd flipped through it. Finally, around 4:30, Lynnie and the boys came in. Shannon was with them, too. She said she was allowed to leave the house just to see me and Aunt Elaine refused to bring the little ones in so she had to. I was very glad Aunt Elaine hadn't come in because Shannon had set Lynnie on my bed and the little five year old was messing with expensive stuff she probably shouldn't have been messing with but who cares? I say she's learning while she's getting in trouble so what's the problem?  
  
"Geeze Bev, you really scared the bijeebers out of me. And Johnny, too. He thought he'd broken your neck our something. And then you started screaming bloody murder. That was some scary shi-"  
  
"Shannon! There are little ears in the room!" I reminded her. I never swear in front of my siblings. They are innocent until they reach junior high. At least that's what I hoped.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized.  
  
"Beverly-Reigh, guess what!" Embree said hyperly, jumping up and down.  
  
"What?" I asked laughing at his silliness.  
  
"Aiden and I, we found a perfect escape route for if you want to sneak out at night! You know since your grounded and all. It's real secret and safe." Embree said this last part in a hushed voice.  
  
"Why thank you, Em, but I don't think I'll be trying to get myself into more trouble than I already am." I answered ruffling his hair. Both he and Aiden have longer kind of hair. That kicks out at the bottom. It was the cutest thing.  
  
Aiden, Embree, and Lynnie stayed awhile telling me anything that came to mind. Shannon joined in too. It was funny how all four of them could talk on and on. Talking isn't my big thing. I like to think but not speak. Anyway, they all left at 5:00 and soon after I had even more visitors.  
  
It was about 5:30 when the gang walked in. They didn't even knock, but I didn't really care. The only ones I didn't see were Darry, Dally, and Steve. So really it was only Soda, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit. But trust me Two-Bit talks enough for the missing three.  
  
"Bev-girl, how's the noggin?" Two-Bit joked messing up my hair. Or trying to at least. My hair runs most of the way down my back and since I was lying on my hair he couldn't really mess it up.  
  
"I'm fine. I have an MRI in the morning though. The doc wants to make sure everything's alright with my noggin." I informed them. Two-Bit sat on the edge of my bed messing with stuff just like Lynnie had done. Soda sat in the chair by my bed and Pony leaned against my bed next to Two-Bit. Johnny was the only one who stayed standing.  
  
"We can't stay very long. Soda sweet-talked the nurse into telling us where you were and then we snuck in.but I can't blame them. I wouldn't have let us in to see a sick girl either." Ponyboy told me. I laughed a little. I really could picture them sneaking in here and if they were caught they probably would be in trouble.  
  
"Sorry about ruining our field trip today." I apologized.  
  
"It ain't your fault, girl. You just made our day a little more interesting. Heck you almost made Johnny wet his pants when you passed out in his arms like that." Two-Bit laughed. Johnny turned bright red.  
  
"I did not! She just spooked me a little!" Johnny objected.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm just teasing." Two-Bit said slapping Johnny on the back.  
  
"Well, I'll give you fair warning now, it's happened before and it's bound to happen again. Might have to get used to it." I sighed. They all looked surprised at that.  
  
"You mean this happened before? And you haven't been check out by a doctor yet?" Johnny exclaimed. Wow from him not saying more than two words to me to saying full sentences to me was a big step in our 'relationship'.  
  
"It used to happen when I was little but my mom didn't think it was anything serious." I answered.  
  
"Do you ever dream anything when it happens?" Ponyboy said out of nowhere. It surprised me and I just stared a bit at him. Maybe Pony's got a little of my senses in him. It very well could be. He is a very smart guy.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do." I replied. Pony looked at his feet and nodded. He might not know it now but he definitely had a little knowing in him. That's what I decided to call my 'senses'. Knowing. Sounds cool don't you think?  
  
"Yeah I just bet she was dreaming about me weren't you, Bev-girl?" Two-Bit said grinning and pretending to fix his hair in a vain way.  
  
"Sure, Keith-boy, whatever you say." I laughed and joked with him. He looked at me in a strange way.  
  
"How's you know my name's Keith?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well I guess you must have told me sometime." I replied.  
  
"No.no I don't think so. My own mother doesn't even call me Keith." He answered. I shrugged my shoulders but he still had a suspicious look on his face. He turned that look to each of the guys in the room to see if any of them would confess to telling me his real name. He really was an interesting person.  
  
"So, Beverly-Reigh, what do they expect to find wrong with you?" Soda asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I heard one of the docs say something about possible epilepsy or something. But they won't find anything. There isn't anything wrong with me." I answered. Soda and Two-Bit both cocked an eyebrow up and it made me laugh a little.  
  
"Yeah your just a little faker ain't you? Just practicing your act for when school starts up huh?" Two-Bit asked suspiciously. Just then a doc came in and seeing the guys in the room he threw a hissy fit and shooed them all out. Then he gave me a lecture about letting strange hoods into my room and I just shook my head and laughed because Two-Bit was hiding in the corner and kept mocking the doc behind his back. When the doc caught him he chased Two-Bit out of the room also before checking the room for anymore hiding hoods. After the doc left I fell asleep and didn't wake up again that night until they came to get me for my MRI at 6:30 a.m. the next morning.  
  
My MRI wasn't too bad. It was really loud though and it was the longest half an hour of my life but afterwards they let me go home. They told Aunt Elaine they'd have to results ready in a week or so and we'd be getting a phone call around then.  
  
When we got to the house I was surprised to see the gang sitting on the front porch waiting for me. I had a sudden feeling of dread. Aunt Elaine gave them a snooty look before telling them I wasn't to have visitors. Two-Bit said they just wanted to say hi but Aunt Elaine cut him off by shoving me into the house and slamming the door.  
  
"Beverly-Reigh, I don't want you hanging out with those hoods any more. They are bad news. Now go to your room!" She huffed. 'What a witch.' I thought, but then I felt kind of sorry because she was my mom's only sibling. I owed it to mom to try and get along with her. I trudged up to my room and flopped on my bed. Lynnie was no where to be seen but I didn't worry. I could here kids' voices down on the rotting swing set in the back yard. I had warned her to stay off of that because it looked like it would collapse any second and when I looked out the window she was sitting in the sand box like a good girl and staying away from that swing set.  
  
I heard a single knock on my door and then Shannon opened it and motioned for me to follow her. I got up suspiciously and followed her to her room which is on the other side of the house but the farthest away from Aunt Elaine's room. The window of her room faced the back yard but it was on the other side of the fence from the 'playground'. Her window was open and she ran to it so I followed her. On the ground stood Two-Bit, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Dally, Steve, and Johnny. All the guys who had been on the porch steps. Two-Bit waved at us enthusiastically.  
  
"Shannon, what if she sees them?!" I whispered to her.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Shannon replied running to her closet. She opened it and pulled out.A LADDER. I couldn't believe it. She had a LADDER in her CLOSET! She lowered it down to them and they started climbing up. I paced back and forth chanting "Bad idea! Bad idea!" but Shannon didn't listen and three of the six were already standing there in her room. Once they were all up Shannon brought the ladder back in and stored it in her closet. It was a collapsing one so it fit pretty well and was hidden by all her clothes. She had a bundle of clothes because apparently her parents had left her with a LOAD of dough.  
  
"Shan, this is BAD. Very bad idea! What if we get caught?" I asked nervously. I kept glancing at the door as if 'Sarge', as we called her now, was going to burst through it at any moment.  
  
"Hey if you're scared than go back to your room and mope!" Shannon replied. I scowled at her and shook my head. I wasn't about to let her have all the fun.  
  
The guys kind of flopped into bean bag chairs and on the bed and around the room. Shannon went and sat by Sodapop on the bed. I noticed Johnny sitting on the floor by Ponyboy and when Two-Bit told me to quit being a grouch and sit down I flopped down next to Johnny. Dallas was on the other side of the room and I was grateful. I wanted to talk to Johnny, not Dallas. This time I was in too much of a bad mood to wait for Johnny to start a conversation so as I was about to ask him something Shannon interrupted me with, "Let's play some truth or dare."  
  
"Nooooooo." I groaned. I hate truth or dare. It's so cheesy and you always end up kissing someone you don't want to kiss or something. My first kiss had been in truth or dare and I didn't want it to be. I wanted my first kiss to be REAL. Not something forced upon you by peer pressure or something. But the others over ruled me and Shannon started off the round.  
  
"Hmm." She glanced around the room picking her victim. When her eyes came to Johnny sitting next to me she grinned mischievously and said, "Johnny! Truth or Dare?"  
  
Johnny sat thinking a little while I held my breath. I knew what would happen if he picked dare and I didn't want it. Like I said, if he was to kiss me I'd want it to be real. He was just as worried as I was about what to pick though. He seemed to know what would happen if he picked dare but he didn't want to pick truth either. But finally he answered, "Truth." Shannon groaned in disappointment at her spoiled plan. But she shrugged it off and sat thinking of a question while Soda leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She broke out into a huge grin again. Johnny seemed to tense up as if he knew what Soda had told her. I got even more worried. Shannon could be really evil sometimes.and when she teamed up with Sodapop who knew what could happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok my friends, here is chapter 8! I'm on a roll. PLEASE review this chapter. I wanted to have a happy chapter after the tenseness in chapter 7. Well tell me what you think. Thanks for the awesome reviews so far. I love them. Toodles. Bye now.  
  
~E~ 


	9. School and A Walk Home

Ok sorry it took so long to update, but I wrote A LOT in my notebook while I was at my dad's house. So this will either be really really long.or I'll make it two chapters. Either way.Here we go again! And thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. I LOVE them. Enjoy Chapter 9.  
  
Beverly-Reigh's POV  
  
"Ok Johnnycakes. Here's your question. Whose name was it you were saying in your sleep last night?" Shannon asked still grinning like a madman. Johnny turned bright red and all the guys were rolling around laughing.  
  
Johnny looked at his feet and mumbled something none of us could hear.  
  
"What was that, Johnny?" Soda pried with the same grin as Shannon.  
  
"Bevry-ay." He mumbled a little louder.  
  
"Who? Bevry-ay? I don't think that was it, Johnny." Two-Bit joined in.  
  
"Beverly-Reigh!" he finally said clearly and still looking at his feet. The boys and Shannon broke out into howls of laughter. I realized I, too, was blushing like mad. Leave it to Shannon to ruin my chances with Johnny, huh? Luckily, just then, Sarge called up the stairs.  
  
"Shannon?! Who's up there with you!?"  
  
"No one, Ms. Treue. It's only my record player!" Shannon replied. Man, was she good. She could be an actress if she wanted to. Sarge believed her but told her to keep it down. I couldn't help thinking 'And the Academy Award goes to.'  
  
"Ok guys we gotta keep it down now." Shannon said in a more serious tone. The guys all nodded. "Ok, Johnny, it's your turn to ask someone."  
  
"I don't wanna. Someone else take my turn." Johnny replied. He was still red and he kept glancing sideways at me. Probably to see my reaction. I tried to stay as normal looking as usual but it was hard to keep from jumping with joy.  
  
"I'll take your turn, Johnny." Soda offered with yet another evil grin. I got the feeling Shannon had told him of my slight crush on Johnny. Actually, I'd never had a crush on a guy before, so I was just guessing that's what was going on.  
  
Anyway, Soda did the same thing as Shannon-looking around the room, I mean. And, just as I suspected it would, his gaze landed on me. I also guessed all the guys, with the exception of Johnny, knew what I felt for him.  
  
"Beverly-Reigh, my dear, truth or dare?" Soda asked in a funny British accent.  
  
"Truth." I answered without thinking. "Wait, I mean dare!"  
  
"Nope sorry first answer stays!" Soda replied shaking his head. Him and Shannon whispered a little between themselves. Then, they turned to me with identical madman grins.  
  
"Ok Miss Beverly-Reigh, in light of this new information Johnny has so kindly informed us of." Man, Soda sure was having a blast with this one. "Do you wish to share with us any of your thoughts right now?"  
  
"No." I answered plainly. I did answer the question, though. He asked, "Did I want to" and I answered truthfully. Soda realized his mistake and smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"Can I rephrase that?" he begged.  
  
"Nope first question stays!" I mocked him with my own madman grin. Then, our fun was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Shannon asked nervously.  
  
"Lynnie." Came the small voice of my sister. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Shannon went to the door and let her in. She walked into the room and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Beverly-Reigh, you know the rules!" she whined. "You're gonna get in even more trouble!"  
  
"Shhhh!" I hushed her. I motioned for her to come to me and she did. She plopped into my lap and looked around at the guys in the room. She saw Two-Bit and waved happily because she recognized someone. Two-Bit waved back and Lynnie giggled.  
  
"Well guys you should probably get going. See ya!" Shannon said getting out the ladder. The guys all said their goodbyes and Soda even gave Shannon a peck on the cheek. She looked so surprised and she turned to me and mouthed "Oh my God!" But what surprised me the most was when Johnny turned to me and said, "See ya, Beverly-Reigh. Maybe we can hang out sometime." Then he turned and went out the window. I was in such a state of shock I almost got hit in the face by the ladder when Shannon brought it back in. We both slept pleasantly that night with thoughts racing about the day's activities. I wished I wasn't grounded. I wanted to hang out with Johnny so badly. I wanted to find out his story and the meaning of my vision. But I guessed I could wait two weeks until school started and I'd be ungrounded. It was the first time in forever I'd been excited for school to start.  
  
~2 Weeks Later~  
  
The doctor called a week before school started and said exactly what I'd predicted he would say. He said there was nothing wrong with me, but if I had another 'episode' then we might consider taking me to a shrink. I hoped to God I wouldn't have another 'episode'. Mom had sent me to a shrink when Reese died and I never wanted to see one again.  
  
Anyway, now school was only s day away! One more day of having to spend all day helping Sarge around the house. I had already picked my outfit out for the first day of school. The skirt I was going to wear was actually Shannon's, but she let me wear it on the condition that I let her wear my blue dress my mom had bought me for Easter the year before. It was a hard decision, but she promised to keep it in perfect condition.  
  
The morning of September 1st was a hectic one. Jessie and Peyton were still sleeping since they were only toddlers. But, that day was also Lynnie's first day of kindergarten and the twins were going to be in 3rd grade. Anyway, finally by 7:30 a.m. Shannon and I got out the door. We had to walk to school and since it took 20 minutes to walk there, we left at 7:30. School started at 8:00. I had received a phone call a week before from a school secretary who said I would pick up my schedule in the office, and then someone from the student council would take me around to my classes so that I knew where they were and who taught the class. The school day would end at 11:30 since it was only the first day of school. Classes didn't start regularly until Tuesday.  
  
My day was pretty boring. The girl who took me to my classes was snobby and treated me like a bum off the streets. I was pretty sure everyone already knew me as 'The poor girl from the charity house.' That's what the rich kids called it. "The Charity House."  
  
The only good thing about any of my classes was that I was in a higher English class and Two-Bit was in the class, too. He basically sat in the back and cracked jokes all hour. My French class was okay, too. The teacher, Ms. Oliver, was nice and I realized I was already way ahead of the class so I didn't have to worry about being stuck behind.  
  
After school, I went out to the parking lot where Shannon said she would meet me, and she was already there talking to Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny.  
  
"Hey Bev-girl, how was Central High?" Two-Bit asked putting his arm across my shoulders.  
  
"Oh it was okay." I replied ducking under his arm.  
  
"Was that Heidi Busense that was that was your guide?" Shannon asked scrunching up her nose in disgust when she said the girl's name.  
  
"Yeah. She was a pain." I answered rolling my eyes.  
  
"Ooooo Heidi? Yeah she's a Soc. A mean one." Two-Bit agreed.  
  
"What Soc isn't mean?" Johnny added. Ponyboy gave him a mean look making Johnny add, "besides Cherry Valance." The boys all agreed to that.  
  
"Wait what's a Soc?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Rich, west-side kids. They like to jump Greasers like us, so be careful." Ponyboy answered me.  
  
"Heck Bev-girl could pass as a Soc. All pretty and innocent looking." Two-Bit pointed out. Shannon and the guys nodded. I blushed and muttered, "no way." I mean- Heidi obviously knew I was poor. I want to ask why Pony had said, "Greasers like us", but I didn't want to show off how ignorant I could be.  
  
"Anyway, Two-bit offered us a ride home but his car can only hold 4 people so one of us would be stuck walking home alone which isn't safe at all so," Shannon stopped to take a breath, "Johnny says he'll walk home and since you're the last one here you can be his escort."  
  
I gave Shannon a look that said I knew what she was up to. She just smiled her famous madman grin and hopped into Two-Bit's car after Ponyboy and shouted, "See you at home!" out the window as they sped away.  
  
Johnny and I turned to each other and he shrugged and we started walking home.  
  
"Just to let you know, I voted for you and Shannon to have the ride home." Johnny said out of nowhere. I guess he thought I was angry about it or something.  
  
"Oh." I answered. I mean- what else is there to say to a comment like that? But then, Johnny continued to surprise me when he said, "But I'm glad I get to walk home with you."  
  
I tried to act normal-like I had heard boys say that to me all the time- but I couldn't control my ear-to-ear grin.  
  
"Me, too." I managed to squeak. Johnny smiled, too, and I realized how great he looked when he smiled. His eyes lit up like Christmas trees.  
  
"Do you know why our friends are acting so strange lately?" Johnny wondered. I laughed a little before I answered.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea why."  
  
"Yeah me, too. But first, what's your idea?" Johnny questioned me.  
  
"I think they're trying to set us up." I replied.  
  
"Yeah. That's what I think, too." He added. "Well um.you know, to make it easier for them.um.would you like to maybe hang out or catch a movie or something?" Johnny said slowly and in a kind of mumblish way.  
  
I smiled from ear-to-ear again. He really wasn't as shy as I thought he was. "Sure." I answered.  
  
Johnny looked surprised. His eyebrows completely disappeared under his thick, dark bangs. "Really?" he asked excitedly. I nodded and he exclaimed, "Great! How's Saturday?"  
  
"Perfect." I replied. Boy, did I have something to tell Shannon when I got home. I couldn't wait to see her face when I told her. I tried to contain my excitement and I couldn't wait for the week to end. The rest of the walk home was silent except for the goodbyes and "See you tomorrow's" on the front steps of the house. As soon as I got in I ran up the stairs to tell Shannon the news.  
  
I burst through the door without even knocking and found Shannon and Ponyboy making out on her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok here is Chapter 9. I still have LOTS more to type up.this is only about half of what I have in my notebook. It's crazy. I want to get Johnny and Bev's relationship started up because after that is when the real good stuff starts happening. I have lots of great ideas for the upcoming chapters so please keep reading. Oh and can anyone tell me what a "Mary- Sue" is? I don't know what it is but I keep hearing it everywhere. Ok well please review!  
  
~E~ 


	10. Short Chap PreDate

Ok here is Chapter 10.I'm still copying from my notebook.I write then type then write then type.it a pain in the back.literally. Now I have to go see a chiropractor because I have bad posture. Poopsies. Well enjoy. Oh and yes I know Soda kissed Shannon and then Shannon made out with Pony.that will be explained in this chapter. Have faith.  
  
Beverly-Reigh's POV  
  
"Oh uh.Sorry!" I apologized, backing out of the room. A few minutes later Shannon opened the door and let me in.  
  
Ponyboy had apparently left by way of the window. I stared at Shannon wide-eyed while she brushed her hair in her vanity mirror.  
  
"So?" I asked excitedly. I hadn't expected her to be with Ponyboy. She could really surprise you sometimes though.  
  
"So what?" Shannon replied innocently.  
  
"I thought you liked Sodapop." I commented.  
  
"I do! You have to help me! I like Soda but I think I just ruined everything! Ponyboy is for sure going to tell him!" Shannon said in one breath. At least her talking rate was normal.  
  
I didn't really know what to tell her. I had hardly any experience with boy problems. I just told her what I told Embree when some kid he didn't like wanted to be friends with him. (You know.little kid problems.)  
  
"Well, I think you need to talk to Ponyboy then. You know, don't lead him on. Then talk to Soda about how you feel about him."  
  
Shannon looked like she was pondering my idea. At least I could feel that she wasn't all that confused anymore. She felt more relaxed and stated, "That's a good idea. Thanks, Bev." I smiled back at her and replied, "Anytime." I had never really had a good friend I could talk to before. Now, I had a best friend and a love interest. Things were gradually getting better.  
  
"So what's on your mind? You looked pretty excited about something when you burst in on us a few minutes ago." Shannon inquired.  
  
I remembered the events of not too long ago and explained, "Well, on the way home, Johnny and I were talking and out of nowhere, he asks me out on a date! A real date!" I realized I had regained my girly giggle I had when I was 5. Shannon also squeaked with excitement.  
  
"When? Where?" she questioned.  
  
"Saturday and I don't know where actually." I answered. She started bouncing up and down and saying "perfect!" It really didn't take much to make her bounce with glee. She reminded me of Lynnie last Christmas when we all had chipped in a little to buy her a pretty Barbie doll. (A/N I DON'T own Barbie's either) She had jumped up and down giggling just like Shannon was doing at that moment.  
  
Friday, September 5, 1966  
  
My last class on Friday seemed to last forever. It was study hall and I was trying to read my book. It was "To Kill A Mockingbird" and although it was excellent I had already read it many times before and I kept checking the clock to see if the minute hand had made any more progress towards the 7. (School let out at 2:35) Johnny had said he would wait for me in the parking lot and walk me home. Shannon had promised to get a ride home so Johnny and I could walk alone. Both him and Ponyboy had been walking Shannon and I home all week. I didn't know what had happened with Soda and Shannon or anything. I was really just caught up in waiting impatiently for Saturday to come. Finally, the final bell rang and all the students and myself pushed and shoved our way through the door and out into the crowded hallway where people stopped in the middle of the hall to talk about their weekend plans. It took me 10 minutes to get to my locker on the third floor. Then it took me about 5 minutes to grab my backpack and shove my way down the stairs. Trust me, going down the stairs was way easier.  
  
Finally I got through the doors and breathed the fresh air. I saw Johnny sitting on the hood of Two-Bit's car and listening to Two-Bit chat away.  
  
"Well hey there, Bev-girl! Excited about your date with Johnnycakes?" Two-Bit inquired with a wink.  
  
"Extremely." I answered making Johnny smile.  
  
"Well you should be! Johnny's got the best date ever planned for you!" Two-Bit commented slapping Johnny on the back.  
  
"Really? What is it?" I begged playfully.  
  
"Uh.uh.a surprise?" Johnny replied rather nervously. He glared at Two- Bit in a weird way.  
  
"Well I better let you two get walking. Catch ya later!" Two-Bit shouted as he drove off.  
  
"May I carry your books?" Johnny offered sweetly.  
  
"Quite the gentleman." I commented letting him take my text books out of my arms.  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
You really couldn't imagine how nervous I was walking Beverly-Reigh home. I couldn't believe she had actually accepted my date offer. I had half expected her to laugh in my face or something. I guess I didn't have to high of self-esteem.  
  
Anyway, I was going to kill Two-Bit for promising her the best date ever. How the hell was I supposed to live up to those kinds of expectations? What if I disappoint her? All I had planned was to plan as we went along. Now she was going to be expecting something fancy and romantic or something. But suddenly I got the feeling she was listening to my thoughts or something and quickly decided to start up some conversation.  
  
"So about tomorrow.I'll be by your place about 7:00?"  
  
"Sure. Sounds great. But my curfew's 9:30." She answered. 9:30? Wow her aunt was a Nazi, I swear! That only gave us 2 ½ hours. That kind of bummed me out. Then I got that feeling again, like she knew I was feeling bummed, and I felt her warm hand in mine. She sure knew how to make a guy go weak in the knees. 'If our date Saturday night disappoints her, I'm going to kill Two-Bit.' I thought to myself.  
  
Basically that was the end of that conversation and we just kept walking along hand-in-hand. I loved holding her hand, though. It was all clammy and sweaty like my hands were at that moment, but they were soft and fit perfect in mine.  
  
I was completely content, until I noticed the blue mustang trailing us. As they passed one of them threw a rock out the window and I felt a sharp pain in between my shoulder blades. The Socs yelled a string of cuss words at us and sped off. I could feel a trickle of blood running down my back and it stung like hell.  
  
"You okay?" I asked Beverly-Reigh as she gathered up her books I had dropped on the sidewalk. She nodded and asked me the same thing.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. We're lucky they didn't stop to chat." I commented. She nodded again, obviously a little spooked.  
  
We were only a block away from her house and in 5 minutes we were on her porch saying goodbye, She gave my hand a little squeeze before going inside. I knew I was going to have to plan something really special for her in the next 24 hours or I would be doomed to die a lonely man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok here is chapter 10.how'd you like it? Short but sweet yet again. I will write more soon as possible. Review please! Oh and my b-day is in 17 days.Dec. 19th!! WHOO HOO!  
  
~E~ 


	11. The Date

Ok this took me a LONG time to write. Sorry. And it's strange because this is the chapter that made me want to write this story. Well I hope you enjoy and keep those reviews coming. I mark this chapter as the unofficial half way mark.and afterwards I am starting a story that's stuck in my head called Scout's Honor.so watch for that in the near future. And sorry MissLKid I lied to you.I do have another story coming along right after this and due to my strange undiagnosed ADD I will have that on my agenda for awhile. And thank you Johnny-luv for explaining mary-suism for me.I know what to avoid now. :o)  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Johnny's POV  
  
I went straight to Ponyboy's house because I knew Two-Bit would be there. The gash in my back had just about dried up but I was sure the blood had stained my grey shirt. I didn't have many clothes. All I had to wear were 3 shirts, white, grey, and black, 2 pairs of jeans, both as equally torn up as the other, and my jean jacket. Even if I could afford a fancy date, I wouldn't be able to dress well for it.  
  
When I reached Pony's house Soda and Steve were sitting on the porch playing cards. Soda said Ponyboy was inside doing his weekend homework early and that's why they had to play on the porch.  
  
I walked in the front door and called for Ponyboy. He called back from the kitchen. He was doing the same math homework I had for the weekend. Two-Bit was also in the kitchen drinking a beer and reading the newspaper. Actually it was yesterday's newspaper but it didn't look like Two-Bit noticed or cared.  
  
"Excited, Johnnycakes?" Ponyboy asked looking up from his homework.  
  
"No, now I'm more nervous." I replied glancing to see if Two-Bit got the hint. He didn't, of course.  
  
"Well that's probably normal." Pony said reassuringly.  
  
"Actually I think Two-Bit here had something to do with it." This caught Two-Bit's attention.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked defensively.  
  
"You went and promised Beverly-Reigh the best date ever when I don't have anything planned at all." I explained, surprising both him and Ponyboy. That was quite a speech for me.  
  
"Oh sorry, buddy. I was just joking and I thought she'd realize that." Two-Bit apologized. That made me feel dumb, that maybe she had realized it was a joke and I was the only one who hadn't. You know that saying, "He who laughs last, thinks slowest"? Well they were talking about me.  
  
"Don't worry, Johnny, I have got a perfect date planned out for you already. Kind of like a Plan B. But now it's been promoted to Plan A." Ponyboy stated with a huge grin.  
  
"Well? What is it?" I asked with restored hope.  
  
"Well, it will take the help of all the guys to pull it off. But what I was thinking was."  
  
Saturday, September 6, 1966  
  
Beverly-Reigh's POV  
  
I woke up early on Saturday morning. I was so excited I could hardly breathe. I knew I was going to make a fool of myself in some way. I took a quick shower (in order to save shower tokens) and went down to breakfast. Lynnie was again sitting at the table reading. This was becoming a morning ritual for her.  
  
I kissed the top of her head and sat down beside her.  
  
"What are you reading, Lynnie?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Tom Sawyer." She answered, still engrossed in the pages of the book. I decided not to bother her at the moment because Sarge walked in and sat the food in front of Embree, Aiden, Lynnie, Jessie, Peyton, and myself. Shannon was nowhere to be seen. But I would need her later for helping me get ready for my date. Then, just as I thought this, I realized I still need to ask Aunt Elaine if I could go. I wasn't about to risk getting grounded again.  
  
"Ms. Treue?" I asked as politely as I could.  
  
"Yes, child?" She answered in a phony motherly voice.  
  
"Well, you see, my friend from school wants to hang out tonight and." I began explaining but was cut off by Aunt Elaine.  
  
"Who is your friend?"  
  
"Ummm.well his name is Johnny Cade. And he is very responsible, I promise." I answered nervously. I kept thinking, 'What if she doesn't let me go?'  
  
"A boy?!" Aunt Elaine exclaimed, her eyes becoming wide.  
  
"Well yes but"  
  
"Absolutely not! Beverly-Reigh, boys are nothing but bad news and you are too young to be dating!" Sarge explained in a screechy voice she had when something irked her. Most of the time, I irked her.  
  
"Ms. Treue, please just think about it? I will be home by curfew and it's only one date. Please?" I begged. She sat there with an expressionless face for a long time and I thought, for a moment, I saw a bit of my mother flash in her eyes.  
  
"Fine." She finally stated. I jumped out of my seat and ran over and hugged her tightly. She shooed me away and ordered me to act like a civil human being, but I could tell she was pleased with herself.  
  
"Beverly-Reigh, you know, as your brothers, Aiden and I want to meet this Johnny kid before we let him take you anywhere." Embree demanded.  
  
"That's a good idea, Embree. Beverly-Reigh, I want you to call you date and tell him to come early." Aunt Elaine stated.  
  
"Yes'm." I nodded. I went to the kitchen to call the Curtis's, but not before sticking my tongue out at Embree. He did the same back at me and grinned wildly. I couldn't really be mad at him, not on a perfect day that Saturday was turning out to be.  
  
Anyway, I called up the Curtis's by looking in the phone book. I dialed the digits carefully and then listened to the phone ring twice before Ponyboy answered.  
  
"Hello?" He asked. He had a nice telephone voice.  
  
"Hey, Ponyboy, it's Beverly-Reigh. Is Johnny there?"  
  
"Oh hey! Yes he is. Just one moment please."  
  
"Hello?" came the edgy voice of Johnny.  
  
"Hi, Johnny. It's Beverly-Reigh!" I greeted happily.  
  
"Oh hey, what's up?" he asked kind of worriedly. Maybe he thought I was calling to cancel or something.  
  
"Well my Aunt Elaine agreed to let me come tonight, but she wants to meet you beforehand. Can you come by a few minutes early?"  
  
I could hear Johnny breathe a sigh of relief. He agreed and said he had to go then. After I hung up I went to Shannon's room for some counseling.  
  
Shannon was still in bed when I walked in. I woke her up quickly and told her about breakfast and Aunt Elaine surprising me. Shannon seemed pretty amazed by her decision, too. Then Shannon picked out my outfit and everything I would never be able to do on my own. I didn't wear any make-up because it never seemed to make a difference on me. I still would look like an all too average person trying to look spectacular.  
  
I paced around nervously all day while waiting until 7. Well actually more like 6:45. I tried reading but I couldn't concentrate. So finally Shannon settled me down enough to play cards.  
  
Finally, at 6:40, the doorbell rang. I had Shannon let Johnny in while I finished my lecture to the twins (actually just to Embree) not to embarrass me.  
  
Shannon led Johnny into the living room where Embree, Aiden, Lynnie, and Aunt Elaine were waiting patiently. I greeted Johnny and then introduced him to Ms. Treue. I could tell he was very tense and doing his best to answer her questions sincerely. Finally, Aunt Elaine finished firing off questions and nodded indicating we could leave. And we were so close to leaving when Embree decided to speak up.  
  
"Wait just a gosh darn second there, bub." He proclaimed. I made a mental note to ground him from television.  
  
Johnny turned around and Embree walked around him, sizing him up. Finally, he stopped in front of Johnny and declared, "If you get fresh with my sister I'll rip out your esophagus."  
  
"Embree Eugene!" I scolded. He smiled evilly and sat back on the couch. I kissed Lynnie and Aiden goodbye and rapped Embree on the head with my knuckles. And then Johnny and I finally got out the front door.  
  
Johnny led me to a red truck parked in front of the house. Two-Bit was in the driver's seat. Johnny opened the door for me and helped me into the truck. I sat between the two boys and Johnny reminded Two-Bit to drive carefully.  
  
Two-Bit kept me laughing the whole ride to where we were going by speaking with a British accent and calling me ma'am.  
  
After a 20 minute drive consisting of us driving in circles we stopped in front of the Curtis house. A makeshift sign in the front yard said "Café de Curtis". Johnny took my hand and led me up to the front porch where Steve was playing the doorman. He bowed at us and opened the door. All the lights in the house were out but there were tons of candles lit so you could at least see. Ponyboy was at a kind of desk by the front door and when we walked in he stood up and led us to a table set for two in what used to be the Curtis's living room. Johnny looked as amazed by all this as I was.  
  
Johnny pulled out my seat for me and Ponyboy handed us "menus" with "Café de Curtis" printed on the front, and the strangest menu on the inside. The menu read:  
  
Breakfast_________1 kiss for Johnny  
  
Lunch___________2 kisses for Johnny  
  
Dinner___________3 kisses for Johnny  
  
"Wow this place is kind of expensive isn't it?" I commented jokingly.  
  
"Well we need to keep the business going, don't we?" Ponyboy replied giving me a wink. "Now can I take your orders?"  
  
"Hmmmm." I joked, "Maybe I'll try the dinner?"  
  
"Great choice." Ponyboy commented, scribbling on a notepad.  
  
"Two dinners then, waiter." Johnny spoke up.  
  
A few seconds later Ponyboy came back with two plates with mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls, peas, and two glasses of chocolate milk.  
  
"Do you take checks or credit cards here?" I asked Ponyboy.  
  
"No, ma'am, but we do have a very strict payment plan. You don't have to pay tonight, but each day the amount due increases by one. It's called interest." Ponyboy replied.  
  
I noticed Johnny giving Ponyboy a 'thumbs up' sign. I thought Two-Bit was joking when he said Johnny had the best date ever planned.  
  
After eating the delicious dinner, Ponyboy brought us "The Curtis Specialty" chocolate cake.  
  
"Give my compliments to the chef." I requested taking a bite of the desert. Soda stuck his head into the room and thanked me for my compliment.  
  
At about 7:30 we were finished eating and Two-Bit the chauffer drove Johnny and me down to the vacant lot where I first met the guys. There was a blanket and a picnic basket set up in the middle of the lot. It was already getting dark and the stars were visible in the clear night sky.  
  
Inside the basket we found two cokes, a pack of gum, and a book called Constellations In the Autumn Sky.  
  
We laid down on the blanket and looked up at the stars. It was freezing out already even though it was only the first week of September. We didn't use the book because neither of us we in the mood for learning something. We talked for an hour though, until we had nothing else to talk about. He even told me how he got the scar on his cheek. But the whole time, I noticed, he didn't say a word about his home life, even when I hinted at wanting to hear about his parents. I just figured either he was horrible at taking hints, or else he didn't have much to say about them. Later I would learn the former was more accurate, seeing as he really did have a lot to say about them later on. But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
  
When we had run out of things to talk about, Johnny started up a conversation about that night.  
  
"You know you don't really have to pay the dinner bill if you don't want to."  
  
"I know I don't have to. But it's the least I could do." I answered leaning in and stealing my first real kiss. Shannon was going to die when I told her this.  
  
I didn't want to go back to the house that night. I had paid the "dinner bill" by the end of the date and thanked the Lord I hadn't made a fool of myself. Well not a complete fool at least. I had tripped over my own feet while Johnny was walking me to the door. I turned red but he was kind enough not to laugh.  
  
I gave him a swift kiss and said it was because we forgot to leave a tip. He laughed at this and we said our goodbyes. I knew I was well on my way to finding out why he perplexed me like he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok how was it? A little rushed and a little mary-sue-ish. But I tried and now I can FINALLY get to the real good interesting stuff. Please review. Thanks. Bye now.  
  
~E~ 


End file.
